Immortal Knight
by pixell
Summary: Xander centric, post chosen mid season 5 Ats, highlander crossover xanderangel, xandermethos
1. Return Of The Knight

Author: pixel  
Title: Immortal Knight  
Chapter: 1? Return Of The Knight  
Pairing: Xander?  
Rating: NC17  
Feedback: always welcome  
Concrit much appreciated and possibly needed  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is still owned by Joss et al anything new is mine.  
Warnings/Squicks: character death, light BDSM, slash(well duh), violence  
Beta(s): don't have one  
Distribution: hell, if anyone wants it just take it. Just drop me a line so I can take a look.  
Authors Notes: This is a Highlander/BTVS/Ats crossover, my knowledge of highlander is a little sketchy as they only showed a couple of seasons on terrestrial tv here in the UK, so I maybe drawing on fanon more than canon. Post chosen and mid season 5 Ats.

**Return Of The Knight**

Angel sat in his luxurious office, bored out of his mind. Ever since he'd taken charge of Wolfram and Hart there'd been something missing. The daily challenge of fighting demons was gone, and he'd begun to feel that he had no control over his life. He spent his days in meetings, negotiating treaties and agreements with creatures he used to kill on sight. The reasons he'd had for agreeing to this had seemed so right at the time. He'd all but lost everyone he cared about and would have sacrificed everything to keep his son safe.

It had all been for nothing in the end. Cordelia was dead now, and this time she wasn't coming back. Fred had been replaced by Illyria and it was heartbreaking to see the ancient and powerful being wandering around with the face of the gentle girl who'd meant so much to them all. Worst of all, the memory spell protecting Connor had been broken, his son knew who he really was now, but had chosen to remain with his mortal family. Angel couldn't begrudge the boy his happiness but wished that Connor would at least come see him occasionally.

Breaking the spell had returned Gunn and Wesley's memories too and Angel knew that things could never again be the same between them. All the old hurts and betrayals had come rushing back and both men felt that Angel had betrayed their trust by his actions. They'd told him in no uncertain terms how much they'd resented him playing God and rearranging their memories the way he had. Knowing why they'd all come to be at Wolfram and Hart had caused Gunn and Wes to mistrust the gifts they'd been given, the knowledge and power they'd gained from working there. Angel had come to believe that it was only a matter of time until both men left the law firm for good; the only question was, would he go with them, try to rebuild what they'd once had or would he strike out alone and look for a new place to belong, a new family.

The intercom buzzed and Angel winced as Harmony's shrill voice interrupted his brood, "Boss, security just called up. A couple of people just tried to break into the vault and they want to know if they should just dispose of the bodies or do you want to check them out first?"

Angel was furious as he stormed down to the vault; when he'd finally been able to get Harmony to connect him to security, via calls to the med-lab, library and what he was pretty sure was a Chinese takeaway, he'd asked his security chief what kind of demon had broken in; only to be told that the would be thieves were human. When he'd asked why it had been necessary to kill them, thinking perhaps they'd threatened the lives of the guards, he'd been shocked to hear that it appeared as though they had been unarmed and that no guards had been anywhere near them. It turned out that the vault had an automatic defence system that released a combination of magic and poisoned gas designed to kill anyone or anything that broke in.

After demanding that all lethal security measures be disabled, Angel amused himself by firing most of the security team; and explaining in graphic detail, to the few he allowed to remain, exactly what he would do to them if he ever caught them killing people again. He'd even enlisted Spike to help with the threats and had been impressed by the sheer range of insults his Childe had come up with. Now the two of them just had to deal with the deaths they hadn't been able to prevent.

When they entered the vault they could see the two bodies lying on the ground next to an open safe. One male, all long lean limbs and muscles shown off by the skin tight black outfit he'd been poured into. The other figure was definitely female, lush curves accentuated by her matching outfit. It was impossible for the vampires to tell the age of the bodies as both figures were masked. Not wanting to deal with the fact that he was, in a way, responsible for their death, Angel turned away from the bodies and took at the safe they'd been trying to rob.

It was one of the most secure in the building and he knew that the two thieves must have been highly skilled to get this far. He wandered what could be so important about the small pendant, that seemed to be the only thing in the safe, that would cause them to have risked their lives; breaking into one of the most dangerous buildings in the world.

Just as he was about to ask Spike if he had any idea what the pendant was, Angel heard the sound of two faint heartbeats. Thinking someone from security had followed them down to the vault; Angel turned around, ready to yell at them some more for disobeying orders. There was no one else in the room, seeing that Spike was as puzzled as he was, Angel tried to pinpoint the sound. Finally realising, with disbelief, that the heartbeats were coming from the two bodies on the floor; now that he looked at them again, he could see the faint rise and fall of their chests.

Both vampires were completely bemused; the thieves had been dead when they'd entered the vault, there was no way the security scans could have got that wrong, now it appeared they were alive again. That was something that humans usually didn't do, and while a part of Angel was glad that he didn't have two more deaths on his conscious, he knew that when something this strange happened, trouble was usually on the way. Determined to find out what was going on, and secretly enjoying the first real excitement he'd had in an age, Angel moved back to the bodies and started pulling the mask from the male figure. He looked over and saw Spike doing the same with the woman, revealing an elfin face with short dark hair.

Angel felt the mask catch on something and as he tugged harder he realised that the man had some sort of patch on underneath. Easing the material away from the head, the vampire looked down at the face he'd exposed; only to fall back in shock as the single dark eye slowly opened. Recognition flickered in the chocolate orb and an all to familiar voice echoed through the vault.

"Deadboy, I'd say nice to see you but we both know I'm a lousy liar. I am so going to kill Cassandra and the old man for talking me into this."

Before Angel could get to grips with what he was seeing and hearing; he heard a startled gasp from his Childe, as he too recognised the young man. Turning his head at the sound, Xander saw Spike for the first time. Shock and pain radiated from every pore of his body and he whispered just one word, "Spike?" Before collapsing again.

_tbc…._


	2. The Seer And The Knight

Author: pixel  
Title: Immortal Knight  
Chapter: 2/ The Seer And The Knight  
Pairing: Xander?  
Rating: NC17  
Feedback: always welcome  
Concrit much appreciated and possibly needed  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is still owned by Joss et al anything new is mine.  
Warnings/Squicks: character death, light BDSM, slash(well duh), violence  
Beta(s): don't have one  
Distribution: hell, if anyone wants it, take it. Just drop me a line so I can take a look.

Authors Notes: This is a Highlander/BTVS/Ats crossover, my knowledge of highlander is a little sketchy as they only showed a couple of seasons on terrestrial tv here in the UK, so I maybe drawing on fanon more than canon. Post chosen and mid season 5 Ats.

**The Seer And The Knight**

When Xander struggled awake the second time he decided he had to be hallucinating, there was just no way he was lying on a couch in some kind of corporate suite, being watched over by Spike and Angel. Especially as they both seemed to be sitting in direct sunlight. Definitely hallucinating, either that or he'd died for real and this was hell. Whichever option turned out to be true, he didn't want to know, so he shut his eyes again and tried to will it all away.

It wasn't meant to be, a blast of cold water hit his face and chest and he surged to his feet, only to find himself nose to nose with Spike, who had an empty jug in his hand. Ok Spike, he could deal with this, really he could, but maybe not right now, now all he could come up with was, "You're dead."

"Was gonna be my line pet, and you were dead a lot more recently than I was."

"Human here Spike, sleeping, unconscious even, not dead; or we really wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Vampire here Xand, means I know when someone's dead, and you **WERE** dead when we found you."

"Since when do vampire's not get crispy in the sun?"

"It's treated glass, now lets get back to the you being dead thing."

"Not to mention the fact that you were stealing from my office."

"Your office? Oh crap when did you lose the soul again Angelus?"

"I'm not Angelus."

"So believable, coming from the man who runs a demonic law firm that kills people for fun."

"We're trying to change them from the inside."

"You do realise that that sounds like the lamest story ever?"

"Whelps got a point."

"Ok Spike, explain how you're here, I mean didn't you do the whole 'die to save the world thing'?"

"I did, burnt up, final rest and all that. Couple of moths later I pop out of the amulet right here in the Poof's office. Spent some time as a ghostie before they figured a way to make me a real boy again."

"Isn't it sad, that my life's so fucking weird, that actually sounds plausible to me."

"S'what happened, ask Peaches."

"It's true, now maybe we could get back to you telling us why you were trying to rob me; and about the coming back from the dead routine that you and your girlfriend pulled."

"Girlfriend,** Amanda,** do I look crazy? Spike don't you even think of going there. No she's just a friend, I've more sense than to try anything with her."

"A girl could be insulted by a comment like that."

"Amanda, you're ok?"

"As always darling, now how about you introduce me to your gorgeous friends."

"I'm Angel, he's Spike and Xander here was just about to explain why you were breaking into my offices and how come death doesn't seem too permanent for either of you."

"We weren't dead sweetie, that's just silly. When we knew we were going to get caught we just did this thing I learned in Africa. I met this wonderful shaman, studied with him and he taught me everything about my body's inner chi. With a bit of work, we were able to lower our heartbeats so they were virtually undetectable and keep our breathing shallow enough that you wouldn't see our chests move. It's really a fascinating technique. We figured you'd leave our bodies alone and we'd be able to escape then."

Angel and Spike couldn't believe she'd tried to con them with such a preposterous story and were about to lose their tempers when Xander started to laugh. Babbling between giggles he managed to get out, "Ancient heart lowering exercises…. Inner chi…. Christ Amanda….Where in the hell did you come up with that one?"

"You are supposed to be helping Alex, and anyway Duncan's the one who's up on all that inner soul crap not me. What were you planning on telling them?"

"Pretty much the truth."

"You actually think that'll work?"

"You know Angel you could get us a drink, this story could take awhile."

Angel stomped over to the sidebar and returned with a bottle of scotch and four glasses. Setting them down he poured everyone a drink and looked expectantly at Xander. Realising that he had probably pushed Angel about as far as he could, Xander began to tell the vampires everything he knew about why he and Amanda were there.

Three Years Earlier

Cassandra collapsed as the vision hit her, she could vaguely hear Methos, Duncan and Joe; they were calling to her, trying to see if she was ok. She had to tune them out, focus on the images her inner mind was showing to her. There were two teenagers; a dark haired boy and girl, standing on what seemed to be the edge of a cliff. There was some kind of ancient temple behind the boy and Cassandra faltered when she recognised the markings denoting the evil goddess that had been worshipped there. Looking more closely at the girl, Cassandra could see the dark power flowing through her body, the evil that was visible even to the naked eye; it was obvious that the witch had been the one to call the temple back into being and that the boy was trying to stop her.

_"WILLOW: You can't stop this.  
XANDER: If you wanna kill the world? Well, then start with me. I've earned that.  
WILLOW: (upset) You think I won't?  
XANDER: It doesn't matter. I'll still love you.  
WILLOW: (angry) Shut up.  
Willow gestures with her hand. No magic bolts of light, but Xander's head jerks to the side as if he's been hit. Three parallel cuts appear on his cheek, bloody as if scratched. He puts his hand up to them, looks at his fingers.  
Willow watches, panting and looking a bit nervous. Xander looks back up at her.  
XANDER: I love you.  
Willow makes another slashing gesture. Xander doubles over and falls to his knees. Panting, he gets up again, and we see that his shirt is ripped open over the heart, more scratches visible on his chest. He pants and grimaces from the pain but faces Willow again.  
XANDER: (panting) I ... love y-  
WILLOW: Shut up!  
Now she does throw a blast of magic at him, and he staggers backward but doesn't fall down. Willow still holds her hand out, a little bit of magic crackling around it but not as much as she had expected. She looks surprised and anxious. Xander moves slowly toward her.  
XANDER: I love you, Willow.  
WILLOW: Stop!  
She sends another magic blast, but it's weak and barely hurts Xander at all. He continues walking toward her. Willow continues holding out her hand and making the magic gesture, but nothing happens. She starts to get teary.  
XANDER: I love you.  
WILLOW: Stop.  
Willow starts to cry and, as Xander gets right up to her, she starts hitting him with her fists. Xander just stands there and takes it. After a moment she stops hitting and starts to cry for real. She falls to her knees and Xander kneels with her, puts his arms around her and holds her while she sobs.  
XANDER: I love you.  
As Willow continues to cry in Xander's arms, the veins fade away from her face and her hair returns to its usual red."_

As she watched further Cassandra saw the boy ease the, now unconscious, witch from his lap. He pulled up his shirt and examined the deep wounds on his chest. There were tears in the Seer's eyes as she realised how badly the witch had hurt her friend, the young man had risked everything to stop her destruction and was going to pay for it with his life. There was nothing she could do as she watched his body slip to the ground and his eyes slide shut. She could see the movements of his chest get slower and slower as he drifted away; until, finally, he lay motionless on the ground. As awful as it was Cassandra didn't understand why the Powers had shown her this event, it was over and there was nothing she could do to save the boy. Just as she was about to let go of her second sight, she realised they weren't finished with her yet.

Images and sounds began to rush past her eyes; endless possibilities, all surrounding the boy now lying dead on the cliff. He was a focus and a power in his own right, one day he would be needed to prevent something even worse than she had witnessed that night. Everything Cassandra had ever believed about herself and her people was thrown into question by the things the Powers showed her. In the coming months she was going to have to face some of the toughest tests of her long life.

She had a purpose again and it was centred round the boy she'd just watched die. As the Powers shifted her perspective back to the cliff, she saw him again. Just in time to watch him bolt up and draw deep breaths, trying to force oxygen into his re-awakened lungs. That's when she knew for sure, he was Immortal, and what she'd seen had been his first death.

As Cassandra came back to herself she started to make plans for the coming months. Much as she cared for the men, whose worried faces surrounded her, she knew it was not yet time to tell them everything she'd learned. Methos was probably the only one who could truly comprehend what had to happen, but she wanted time before she had to share her burden. She'd tell them only the bare minimum, that she had seen the birth of a new Immortal and that the Powers wanted her to help him. Right now her only priority was to get to Alexander.

The explanations and plans were going well, right up to the point when she told them the name of the town she was going to visit. The minute she said the word Sunnydale, both Methos and Joe pitched a giant fit. It seemed that what the Powers had neglected to tell her was that the boy lived on a Hellmouth. All Immortals knew of the danger that exposure to Hellmouth energy could cause. It affected the Quickening inside them, twisting and corrupting it. Long-term exposure could make the worst dark Quickening look like a walk in the park. And mankind's only hope had been raised right on top of it. She had to get him out of there; sooner rather than later. God only knows what could happen to him if she didn't.

Two months later Cassandra was standing outside an apartment block in downtown Sunnydale. Looking up at the windows she let out a growl of frustration and seriously considered banging her head against the wall a few times, after all things couldn't get any worse than they were right now. When she arrived in Sunnydale, she'd expected to find a confused and frightened boy; one who would not understand what had happened to him and would be grateful for her guidance and teaching. What she'd ended up with was possibly the only man on the planet who could drive her crazier than Methos.

Stubborn didn't even begin to describe Alexander Harris. When she'd knocked on his door that first evening she'd been shocked when he appeared sword in hand and calmly asked her if this was a challenge. Her usual poise had deserted her when she realised that he already knew exactly what he was. A few days later she'd been through a crash course in survival, Sunnydale style, watching from a distance as her would be charge and his friends kept the demons from preying on the town. He'd told her that he'd used an old girlfriend's contacts to find out what had happened to him up on the bluff and while he liked the immortality thing, he wasn't interested in training for the game.

She couldn't tell him the real reason he was so important, so she'd had to settle for emphasising how dangerous the Hellmouth could be for someone like him. Thinking that if she forced him to see that he could become a danger to the people he loved, she'd be able to persuade him to leave with her. It was no good, he knew about that too and had already arranged for some mystical shielding to protect him from the effects. She'd tried everything to get him to listen to her, but nothing had worked. Tonight he'd told her in no uncertain terms that he wasn't planning on changing his mind any time soon and that she should go back to her life. The young witch was on her way home from England and he believed that Cassandra's presence might hurt her recovery. Something he would not allow to happen. The Seer had been very vocal in her condemnation of Willow's magical addictions and he didn't trust her to be around his friend.

Despite everything she'd come to care for the brash young man, seeing in him a mixture of Methos' bravado and Macleod's sense of honour. He had an inner strength that belied his years and time spent in his company was certainly never boring. She knew she couldn't stay in Sunnydale to protect him as the taint was already getting to her Quickening; for now she had no choice but to let him go and pray he would find his true path in time. In the end all she had to show for her pains was a promise from Alexander that he would call her often and let her know how he was; and that if he ever did decide to train he would come to her. She would not have given up so easily but the Powers had said that if she pushed too hard, she might be the one that sent him away from the light. Getting into her car and driving away was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. She headed back to Seacouver to wait for Alexander.

Over the next few months she heard often from Alexander, he would call her up and regale her with tales of his life in Sunnydale. She was never entirely sure if he was joking with her, some of the stories were so outlandish. He'd taken to calling her up in the evenings, when she was usually at Joe's; and when her phone rang the others had started placing bets on how long it would be before her mysterious friend reduced her to tears of laughter. Only Methos saw the pain she hid beneath the surface, he'd noticed the subtle changes that had come over her and was worried. In the end she hadn't been able to deal with it all alone and one night had gotten very drunk and told Methos everything. For the first time in centuries she saw the old fire in his eyes and remembered why this man had once been named Death. She'd made her peace with the man that he'd become but, much as she needed his help, to see him look that way once again was chilling.

Methos turned his agile mind to helping her and planning every last detail of what had to happen once Alexander came to them. He'd decided to train the boy himself, he'd need a level of ruthlessness that the gentle Seer wouldn't be able to provide. Cassandra wasn't exactly sure when she lost control of everything, but she was grateful for the help. It was all going fine until she didn't hear from Alexander for a few weeks; she tried desperately to contact him but could never get through. Then one night they turned on the television in the bar and Cassandra fell apart. Right there on the national news was a picture of Sunnydale, or at least the large crater where Sunnydale used to be. She knew that something catastrophic must have happened to the Hellmouth and that in all likelihood Alexander and the Slayer would have been involved, she'd failed to keep him safe and now everything was lost.

She barely registered the door opening and the figure entering the bar, he felt like an ancient and powerful Immortal, but right now she didn't care. Duncan and the others could see if he was a threat, she wasn't interested.

"Cassandra?"

She looked up from her place on the floor, taking in the dusty and battered figure before her. He looked as though he'd aged years in the months since she'd seen him and was almost unrecognisable. The eyepatch he'd taken to sporting didn't help, but she'd know that voice anywhere, "Alexander." Rising to her feet, she ran to him, enveloping him in a warm hug and crying tears of relief against his shoulder.

_tbc….._


	3. A Knight

**_Immortal Knight Chapter Three A Knight's Tale  
_**Author: pixel  
Title: Immortal Knight  
Chapter: 3? Return Of The Knight  
Pairing: Xander?  
Rating: NC17  
Feedback: always welcome  
Concrit much appreciated and possibly needed  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is still owned by Joss et al anything new is mine.  
Warnings/Squicks: character death, light BDSM, slash(well duh), violence  
Beta(s): don't have one  
Distribution: hell, if anyone wants it, take it. Just drop me a line so I can take a look.

Authors Notes: This is a Highlander/BTVS/Ats crossover, my knowledge of highlander is a little sketchy as they only showed a couple of seasons on terrestrial tv here in the UK, so I maybe drawing on fanon more than canon. Post chosen and mid season 5 Ats. I know some people have said that being immortal would mean that Xander's eye would have come back, but this is my world and I'm making it so it didn't. I think that immortals can heal any wound but I never saw one regenerate a missing body part, and I think that Caleb actually destroyed the eye, so it wouldn't grow back.

**A Knight's Tale**

Cassandra drew back from Xander's arms and took a good look at him. "Alexander, what the **Hell** happened in Sunnydale? One minute you're calling me and telling me that everything's fine and the next thing I know you disappear for weeks and then the whole damn town is destroyed and you show up here."

"Things got a little nuts back in the Dale, beyond the usual weirdness."

"A little nuts? The town is gone Alexander, that's more than a _little_ anything."

Xander looked around the room, he knew that he'd have to tell Cassandra everything that had happened, but he didn't know the other people in the room, he could tell that two of them were Immortals, one of them so powerful that Xander had felt his presence over a block away. What he didn't know was if these men knew anything about the Hellmouth, Cassandra obviously wanted answers but Xander needed to know how much he could say in front of these strangers.

"Cassandra," the voice came from the older of the two Immortals, "Why don't you give the boy a chance to catch his breath before you start the interrogation." Seeing Xander bristle at the word boy, Methos just laughed, "I meant no offence young one, but compared to me, everyone is a child. I suppose we should introduce ourselves, I'm Methos, the brooding one over there is Duncan Macleod and this is our host Joe; and you, I presume are Cassandra's Alexander."

Xander saw by the reactions of the others that they hadn't expected Methos to reveal his true name, Cassandra had spoken of the ancient Immortal and how he tried to keep his identity hidden most of the time, to avoid the attentions of head hunters. Realising that Cassandra wouldn't ask him to reveal his secrets in front of people she didn't trust, Xander began to talk. He told them everything that had happened in the past year, the First, the Bringers, Caleb and the potentials. When he got to the part about the fight in the vineyard, Cassandra's eyes widened in horror, as she realised that the eye patch Xander was wearing was to hide a real injury, and the others looked shocked at the matter of fact manner in which he dismissed his loss.

His own eyes became full of tears as he recounted the final battle and had to tell them about Anya's loss, he wound up his tale by saying that he'd finally decided to come to Cassandra because his friends didn't need him any more. Buffy had decided to move on with her life and was trying to live like a normal girl in Rome. Willow had rejoined the Devon coven and was studying ways to control her magic and Giles was busy in England rebuilding the Council.

Cassandra heard him out, listened as he talked of the battles and the dangers he'd faced; then, when she was sure he'd told her everything, she began to talk, her voice at first deceptively calm. "The First Evil was freed and in Sunnydale. Funny how that slipped your mind when we talked. I remember you telling me about football players with magic jackets, the vampire who got his soul back. You told me all about how Anya had chosen to be human again and about how you went on a date with another crazy woman. I heard about Dawn's grades and Buffy's new job and how Willow was coping with her magic better and had found someone new.

Not once did you mention that you were all in a fight against the most powerful evil force in existence, what you thought that I wouldn't be interested in the fact that the world was facing destruction? Did it never once occur to you that I might have been able to help? How could you be so incredibly stupid, Alexander? You could have been killed.

"Cassandra, it wasn't your fight, it's not like we hadn't faced an apocalypse before, it's practically a yearly occurrence on the Hellmouth."

"And what exactly happened to the Hellmouth?"

By this time Cassandra's voice had become tight with anger and Xander knew that he really shouldn't push her, but he couldn't help himself, "We blew it up and shut it down."

"You blew it up? You…. You… I can't believe …" Cassandra went on at length, Xander was pretty sure she was berating him for not telling her what was going on, but as she was switching from one language to another at dizzying speed it was kind of hard to tell. The tone of voice was all too familiar though, a sort of exasperated frustration, that Xander had heard often from Giles.

He looked at the other men, Duncan was wearing a look of disbelief, it was obvious he hadn't dealt with the mystical world much and was having a hard time believing Xander's story. Joe seemed worried, like he knew better than most the consequences of the events in Sunnydale, and he seemed to be reassessing his initial opinion of Xander. Methos on the other hand just looked amused, he was watching Cassandra work herself up into a rage and was barely restraining his laughter. Xander winced as he recognised a couple of seriously vicious Summerian swearwords and decided he might as well get comfy, as it didn't look like Cassandra was going to wind down any time soon.

He settled into one of the sofas and reached out an arm to snag Methos' drink, knocking it back in one swallow. Seeing the others look at him with surprise, he just said, "What? I need it more than you do. She's got quite a temper."

Methos grabbed a bottle and an extra glass and returned to the table, pouring himself and Xander another drink, "That's quite a talent you've got, I haven't seen Cassandra lose it like this in centuries."

"She's not stopping any time soon, is she?"

"Nope, one time I got her so mad, she yelled at me for six hours straight."

"Crap, so what did you do to get her that angry?"

"A long story for another time. She's not really angry," Xander raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Ok she's angry, but not at you, not really. She's just realising she could have lost you and that she never knew how much danger you were in."

"I get that, but she seems to have so much invested in me. It doesn't make sense, I mean I know that Immortals take students and that the relationship is close; but Cassandra seemed so desperate to find me when she showed up in Sunnydale; and my being here is obviously important to her, but she never said _why_ it matters so much. We came to be good friends when she was in the Dale, but it's not like I'm family or anything, I don't understand why _my_ death would affect her so much. I mean, she must have lost so many people over the years, what makes me different?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Would I be asking if she had?"

"You are important Alexander, and not just to our Cassandra; but the story is hers to tell, not mine."

"Do you think you could lay off the Alexander's, no one ever calls me that, it's Xander."

"Alexander is an old and noble name and you're never going to get Cass to shorten it."

"Fine so Cass won't do it, but you guys could."

"Xander just doesn't sound right to me, simply not fit for a student of mine. I'll settle for Alex."

"A student of yours? I came here to train with Cassandra."

"And she thought you'd be better off with me."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Well you could always try and get Cassandra to change her mind. Watching you attempt to talk her round should be entertaining at least; it isn't going to change a thing though, you're ass is mine for the foreseeable future."

"You're not in any way kidding are you?"

"No, Cassandra never does anything without a reason, and she thinks you need me."

"Let me guess, the reason is part of that thing you won't tell me about."

"Methos, you never take students." Duncan's voice shocked, "None of this makes any sense, that ridiculous story about the end of the world and demons. How can you take it seriously?"

"Duncan, you've lived for over four centuries, how can you not know about demons? They're all around us and you've no right to question Alex's story."

"He's right Duncan," Joe spoke for the first time, "Watchers have always known about the mystical world, there was a whole organisation, that shared our name, and kept watch over the demons. I heard they'd been attacked, but we never found out who was responsible."

"It was the first, it sent Bringers to London and they blew up the Council headquarters. It wanted to destroy the Slayer line. Only a handful of Watchers survived, those who'd been out of the country, and all their records were lost. It almost cost us everything, if Giles hadn't managed to get a few books out before the attack, we might never have been able to figure out what was going on."

"So you're really telling me that the fate of the world is in the hands of one teenage girl? You know how insane that sounds?"

"You know what Macleod, who the hell are you to judge? It's not like Buffy or any of the others ever asked for the job. They were chosen by the Powers; and they have to sacrifice everything to the fight, they deserve a little respect. Anyway it isn't just one girl any more, there's thousands of Slayers now."

Cassandra abruptly broke off from her ranting and pacing, stopping directly in front of Xander she demanded, "Thousands of Slayers, something else you _forgot to mention._"

"Ooops! The First was going to unleash an army of Turok Han and we were kinda out of ideas. Buffy found this scythe, it was an ancient weapon tied to the Slayer line. Willow used it to activate all the Slayers. Every girl that had the potential to become a Slayer, got the power."

"You said that Willow had stopped abusing her gifts, that kind of spell would take a phenomenal amount of power, far beyond even the most experienced witch."

"We didn't have a choice, it was stop the First or kiss the world good-bye, that took a priority over Willow's issues with the mojo. Anyway it worked, Willow channeled pure light magic to make the spell and from what the coven could tell, it purified her; washed away all the taint from the dark magic she used."

"It was an incredible risk, if she'd lost control she could have gone over to the First."

"She didn't and it's over now. I know you were worried Cassandra, but there was nothing you could have done. You know you couldn't stay on the Hellmouth without your Quickening being tainted."

"You know Cassandra never explained exactly how you were able to avoid that fate. We've been watching Immortals for centuries and any time one spends more than a few weeks in the vicinity of a Hellmouth, they go crazy. How did you manage to survive?"

"I'd really rather this didn't go in one of your files, but I guess it couldn't hurt to explain. After I died the first time, I needed to find out what I was. Usually people who come back from the dead in Sunnydale are demons; but I didn't feel evil. I did wander if Willow had somehow done it with her mojo, I got hit with so much power that day, I didn't know what it might have done. I tried to do a little research on my own, but wasn't getting anywhere fast, then one day I cut myself at work and saw the little blue sparks as I healed. I knew I couldn't just leave it, so I called an old girlfriend of mine, I figured anyone who'd lived as long as she had, would probably have seen something like it before."

"How old was she?" The curiosity was evident in Methos' voice.

"Eleven hundred or so, human and demon." Ignoring the shocked looks on their faces as they dealt with the fact he'd dated a demon, Xander continued, "I was right, she knew what I was immediately, seems she'd had dealings with some Immortals six hundred odd years ago in Greece. She knew all about us, the Game, the Quickening and what the Hellmouth could do to me. At first I thought I'd have to leave, but we were able to persuade an old friend of hers to grant us a wish, Hallie made it so the taint wouldn't affect me and their boss let them get away with it 'cos he was grateful that I'd stopped the world from ending.

He tried to take it back later on, when Anya turned her back on him and his powers, he blamed me for corrupting her with humanity, but by his own rules there was nothing he could do to undo the wish. I wouldn't like to risk getting close to a Hellmouth again now, with Hallie and Anya both dying in Sunnydale, I'm pretty sure any protection I had is gone too."

Methos was only half listening to Xander, instead he was busy muttering to himself, "Six hundred years ago…greece…demon…Anya…..**Anyanka!** You're talking about Anyanka, do you have any idea what that evil witch did to me?"

"_You're_ the Immortal she cursed, oh god I don't believe it. You really must have pissed your girl off." Seeing the looks of confusion on Duncan and Joe's faces Xander explained, "Anya was the patron saint of scorned women, she turned up to grant them wishes so they could get revenge on unfaithful men."

"So what did she do to our ancient friend?" Duncan sounded amused at the idea of Methos getting into trouble over one of his women.

"Alex, don't you fucking dare! Don't forget whose student you're going to be for the next few months."

"Come on old man, don't you want to give your friends a good laugh?"

So ignoring the threats from his new teacher, Xander told the story about how Anya had punished Methos, it had been quite creative even for her, but the highlights had included fifty years of impotence, certain parts of his anatomy turning luminous green every time he got turned on and an unfortunate tendency to throw up violently any time a woman talked to him. By the time Xander was done, Methos was issuing dire threats for the months to come and everyone else was laughing uncontrollably. They talked and drank and laughed long into the night, getting to know and trust one another. Cassandra sat back and joined in the fun, knowing how hard the next few months would be, she could allow Alexander this last night of freedom. She could explain everything in the morning; right now she was just happy that Alexander was here and that, for now at least, he was safe.

_tbc….._


	4. A Knight In LA

Author: pixel  
Title: Immortal Knight  
Chapter: 4? A Knight in LA  
Pairing: Xander/Angel, Xander/Methos  
Rating: NC17  
Feedback: always welcome  
Concrit much appreciated and possibly needed  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is still owned by Joss et al anything new is mine.  
Warnings/Squicks: character death, light BDSM, slash(well duh), violence  
Beta(s): don't have one  
Distribution: hell, if anyone wants it, take it. Just drop me a line so I can take a look.  
Authors Notes: This is a Highlander/BTVS/Ats crossover, my knowledge of highlander is a little sketchy as they only showed a couple of seasons on terrestrial tv here in the UK, so I maybe drawing on fanon more than canon. Post chosen and mid season 5 Ats. I know some people have said that being immortal would mean that Xander's eye would have come back, but this is my world and I'm making it so it didn't. I think that immortals can heal any wound but I never saw one regenerate a missing body part, and I think that Caleb actually destroyed the eye, so it wouldn't grow back.

Also thanks for the reviews/encouragement, i really do appreciate all feedback

**A Knight In LA**

"Can't stop there pet, wot about all this prophecy stuff you were talking about?"

"Very long story Spike, and I'd really like to get cleaned up a bit first, between the being dead thing and you giving me an impromptu shower, I'm feeling a little icky. You could always try feeding us too."

"Still a bottomless pit? Peaches here can order you something and I'll show you both where to get cleaned up."

"You're an absolute angel sweetie, any chance you could find a little something for me to wear?" Amanda gave Spike her best pleading look.

"Wrong vampire luv, me Sire here's the bleeding angel, not me. Hell Xander did you have to go and teach her the puppy dog eyes?"

"Not taking the blame for that one Spike, she perfected that look centuries before I was born."

"Centuries?" Xander's story finally began to seep into Spike's brain; the two people in front of him were Immortal, and for all her youthful looks, this woman wasn't what she appeared to be. "So exactly how many centuries are we talking here?"

"Darling you should know better than to ask a lady's age. Lets just say I'm a little older than I look and I have quite the thing for younger men."

Angel resisted the urge to bang his head against the desk, exactly when had he lost control of the situation? For all his talk Xander still hadn't told them why he was breaking into Wolfram and Hart, and Angel had more questions than answers. And what was with the personality change, the Xander Harris he remembered hated vampires, souled or not, so why was he treating Spike like a long lost brother? The easy relationship between them just didn't make any sense. Why did Spike get to be Xander's friend, when the boy had always treated Angel like a plague carrier? More importantly, why the hell was it bothering him so much? He was going to have to stop calling him a boy, the bumbling child he remembered had turned into a confident and sexy man. Wait a minute, _Sexy!_ This time Angel just gave in and let his head thump down onto the desk; please tell me I didn't just think of Xander Harris and sexy in the same sentence?

"Oi, Angel, get your arse in gear, I'm gonna get Harmony to find something for Amanda to wear and show her where to get cleaned up. Why don't you take Xan up to your apartment and let him use your bathroom, you should have something he could change into."

"Fine, but I need to talk to you, so just let Harmony help Amanda, come on Xander I'll show you where to go."

Having left Xander in his apartment making use of the sumptuous bathroom, Angel made his way back to his office; desperately trying to rid his brain of the persistent images of a wet and soapy Xander in his shower. Something was definitely wrong with him; maybe it was a spell, yeah that had to be it. Immortals must have some kind of freaky attractiveness mojo going on, there's no way he'd be lusting after Xander otherwise. Having convinced himself that it wasn't real, Angel set out to ignore the feelings he was having, telling himself that he'd left out the silk shirt and leather pants because they were the only things he had that would fit Xander. Nothing at all to do with the fact that he wanted to see the man in his clothes, wanted to see the leather and silk clinging to every inch of that hard body. No, he just had to ignore whatever it was Xander was doing to him until he could find a way to fix it, maybe Wes could knock him up some kind of repellent.

Spike wandered back into the office, keeping a careful eye on his Sire. The old poof smelled right off, pheremones and anxiety and anger all over the place. At first he'd thought Angel was lusting after Amanda, and that once again he and his Sire were going to end up falling for the same woman; then he'd noticed how the pheremones spiked every time Angel looked at Xander. This could be a lot of fun, Angel needed somebody to loosen him up, he'd been broodier than usual of late, you'd have thought that getting the soul on permanent would've cheered him up; but no, Angel seemed to revel in being a miserable bastard. Xander could be good for him, and watching them both figure things out would certainly keep everyone else entertained. There were no other two people on earth worse at relationships then Xander and Angel, if they gave out awards for fucked up love lives they'd be at the top of the list. Of course Spike would run them a close third, but his flirtatious conversation with Amanda had given him hope that his luck was about to change.

Angel watched his Childe warily, really not liking the smirk currently decorating his face, when Spike looked like that it usually meant trouble of some kind; and Angel would end up bearing the brunt of it. "So what's going on with you and Harris, you two seemed almost friendly."

"That's 'cos we are friends, got to be quite close back in the Dale, wot with me shacking up with him and all." And there went the pheremones again, Angel really didn't like the idea of Spike and Xander together.

_"You and Harris?"_

"Not like that you daft git, like I said, friends. He's good company once you get him away from the chits."

Angel was saved from having to respond by the sound of Harmony's voice from the intercom, telling them that Wes needed to see him right away. Before Wes could get started with whatever business had forced him come and see them, Angel interrupted with questions of his own, "Wes what do you know about Immortals?"

"I assume you mean the race, not Immortal demons of some kind," At Angel's nod, Wes continued to talk, "They're pretty much human, they don't have a particular affiliation to good or evil, just free will to chose. The difference is that when an Immortal goes evil they have the ability to do a great deal of damage, because of their longevity. They don't interact much with the demonic community, they seem to spend most of their time killing each other. There's supposed to be some kind of prophecy that states that the last living Immortal will achieve some great reward, but nobody has ever established what that reward could be. "

"So they don't have any other powers, beyond the healing or the long life, no inherent gifts at all?" Okay Angel knew he was clutching at straws, but he was desperate here.

"No, and I must ask what's brought up this sudden interest in Immortals, they're not something I have any in-depth knowledge of. If you need more information you should try files and records."

"Or you could just ask an Immortal." They all turned to look at Xander as he sauntered into the room. "Really not feeling the trust here Angel, if you wanted to know something you could have just talked to me or Amanda. Hi Wes, good to see you again."

"Good grief! Xander Harris, I'd no idea you were in LA. I thought that the Council wanted nothing to do with us," then Wes realised what Xander's words had meant, "You're an Immortal?"

"Yes Wes, I'm an Immortal, and I've no idea about the Council, haven't seen any of them since we left Sunnydale. As for being here in town, well we were trying to rob the place, of course that's before I knew you guys were in charge here now."

"You were trying to rob us?"

"Not you Wes, Wolfram and Hart, and we didn't exactly get very far, what with the poison gas killing us right after we got through the door."

"Poison gas? Angel we have poison gas?"

"I didn't know either Wes, and I fired everyone responsible," Angel felt quite proud of himself for managing to answer Wes. He hadn't exactly been listening closely, being too busy staring at Xander again. The young man hadn't bothered with the shirt and had come back downstairs wearing nothing but the leather pants. It was distracting to say the least, the pants rode low on his hips and he'd only fastened half the buttons, on the exposed skin of Angel could see a tattoo; beautiful runic script, curling round Xander's abdomen. Angel couldn't take his eyes off it, though he tried to convince himself it was because he was trying to decipher the words, not because he wanted to run his fingers over it.

Wes followed the direction of Angel's gaze and noticed the tattoo, "Oh my, that's certainly an unusual sentiment."

"You can read it? What am I saying, you're a Watcher of course you can read it." There was a slight hint of panic in Xander's voice.

"_Beloved Property of Death,_ is it to do with your status as an Immortal?"

"That's what it means? No wonder you wouldn't tell me." Amanda strolled into the office, wearing nothing but a very small towel.

"Clothes didn't fit luv?"

"I didn't even try Spike, it was all pink, now can you imagine me in a frilly pink frock?"

"Not exactly your style I'll bet. The flustered looking bloke is Wes, he's the brains around here."

"Nice to meet you darling, I've been trying to find out what Alex's tattoo meant for months, but he just wouldn't tell me." Amanda reached up and placed a soft kiss on Wesley's cheek, before moving to sit on the couch. She only made it about half way before Xander grabbed her by the arm and stuck a hand down the front of her towel. Ignoring the shocked looks of the other men, he retrieved Wesley's wallet and returned it before sitting down himself.

"I wouldn't really have kept it, I was just keeping my hand in."

"Of course you were, could you just try and remember why we're here and leave the petty larceny until you're on your own time. If we go back without the pendant, I'm sending you in first to explain things to Cassie."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

"I could tell everyone about the tattoo."

"Go ahead, it's not like this day could get any worse." Xander sank down onto the couch and buried his head in his hands.

Angel decided it was time he regained control, starting with Wes, who'd been standing with a stunned fish expression on his face ever since Xander had given him his wallet back. "Wes, you told Harmony that you had something important to discuss with me?"

"What…yes I did. We had a call that an important client is coming in and I thought that as CEO you should be the one to meet with him."

"Well as you can see, I'm a little busy here. You're much better with clients anyway. Everyone's always telling me how un-diplomatic I am. I'm sure you'd handle it better."

"You don't understand Angel, apparently this man was Wolfram and Hart's first client in this dimension," seeing that Angel still wasn't getting it, Wes continued, "This means he's been a client for over three thousand years."

"It's not like you haven't had to deal with demons before Wes, just treat him like any other client."

"We don't know that he is a demon, his species isn't listed in any of the files, we don't even have his true name; just a set of code words to access his accounts. All I know for sure is that he's using the name Adam Pierson at the moment."

Xander's whimper went unheard by everyone but the vampires, the humans also missed his anguished muttering, "I just had to tempt fate didn't I? This day now is the worst ever."

Angel tried to figure out what had bothered Xander, whilst also trying to talk to Wes, "I thought that files and records knew everything. How can this client not be listed?"

"I've no idea, but he'll be here any minute and right now we don't know anything about him."

"He's a cantankerous, pig headed, arrogant son of a bitch." Xander's voice carried to the whole room this time.

"You forgot devastatingly attractive and completely irresistible."

Angel spun round to look at the intruder, he saw a youngish man, thin, not completely unattractive; this was the mystery client? He looked and smelled human, and he hadn't taken his eyes off Xander. Oh shit he was another Immortal, probably one of the ones Xander had talked about.

"You know Cassandra and I were worried sick about you two. She's been sat up all night imagining the terrible things that you were suffering. We expected to find you in a cell, not taking drinks with the bosses."

"We?" For the first time Amanda's voice was without it's usual confidence.

"Yes we, Cass is just outside having a little chat with that vampire ditz."

"It wasn't my fault Methos, they'd changed the system from the specs you got us."

"Amanda my dear, we asked for your help because you're supposed to be an expert at this, what on earth couldn't you handle?"

That was it Xander had had enough, "Poison gas Methos, not even Amanda could do anything about that. What I don't understand is why you made us break in at all, seeing as how you're some sort of big shot around here? Why the hell didn't you just come and get the damn thing?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Alex, I've never been to this office before."

"Give it up old man, Wes already told us that you're a client, their first client apparently. The kind of client who gets whatever he wants, so I really don't get why you had me and Amanda crawling round the sewer systems, when you could have just asked for the damn thing."

"It was necessary." Angel wandered just when his office became grand central station, when a tall brunette woman joined the conversation.

"Necessary? Wait, let me guess, you had a vision?"

"Not exactly Alexander, I just felt that this was the best course, over the centuries I've learnt to trust my instincts."

"Well did your instincts tell you we'd wind up dead on the floor of the vault?" Xander knew he was sounding like a petulant brat, but it had been a long and crazy day, and he was too pissed off to care.

"Alexander." Just one word from Methos, but the tone of command was obvious to all, Angel watched as Xander immediately reigned in his anger and apologised; and wondered how this man had such a hold over the boy.

"I am sorry Cass, but it's been a hell of a day. If anyone but these guys had been running Wolfram and Hart, Amanda and I could have been dead for real."

"It wouldn't have happened, I told you that the Powers have plans for you Alexander, they wouldn't have let you die here."

"I'm sorry Cass, but I don't have your blind belief in them, I've seen them use to many people, watched them allow their champions die, if they think it's for the greater good."

"You judge them too harshly sometimes, they never claimed to be perfect."

"We've had this argument too often Cass, we're never going to agree. I was just trying to explain to these guys why we had to have the pendant, but seeing as you're here I'll let you do the honours."

"Perhaps you could introduce us first."

"Sorry Cass. Wes, Spike, Angel, Methos, Cassandra." Xander pointed to each in turn and then sat back to allow Cassandra to talk. Wesley got in first.

"Methos…..i'm sure I've read that name somewhere….. Methos …..Death……Bloody hell, you're one of the horsemen of the apocalypse."

Angel just couldn't believe it, this man was one of the legendary horsemen, he didn't even begin to look powerful enough; then he got his first look at Methos' eyes and shivered as he saw the depth of strength and power in their ageless depths. Then Angel realised something else, Methos had a proprietary arm wrapped around Xander's waist. Methos also known as death, Angel's eyes went back to Xander's tattoo and flashed gold as his demon raged at the idea of anyone but them owning the boy.

_tbc……_


	5. Another Knight In LA

**Another Knight In LA**

Cassandra looked a little worried when she saw Angel's eyes and heard the low growl coming from the vampire, but when she followed his gaze to Xander's tattoo; pure fury overwhelmed her. "Methos what have you done, you had no right to force this on him."

"This isn't the time Cassandra."

"Like hell it isn't; did you really think I'd stand by and let you do this? I believed you when you said you'd changed, my god, how could I have been so stupid?"

"This is nothing to do with you, or our past, Alex made his own decisions."

Cassandra pulled up her shirt, showing her own tattoo, it was identical to Xander's, but it had faded away until it was almost invisible to the naked eye, "I know exactly what it means to wear this mark and I won't sit back and let you destroy Alexander the way you destroyed me."

Methos' voice was icily calm as he confronted Cassandra, "You chose to ask for my help, you knew that you didn't have what it would take to give Alex the skills he's going to need. How I choose to train him is our business not yours. The vision may have come to you, but now that I'm involved I have no intention of allowing your squeamishness to damn us all."

"Cassandra," Xander's voice was gentle but firm as he interrupted them, "This **was** my decision. I needed to do this. You know as well as I do that Xander Harris, the Sunnydale Zeppo, wasn't going to get the job done. I had to find a way to be stronger, Methos showed me how to do that."

"By turning you into a slave?"

"That's not what happened, look I know how bad this must seem to you, the life you had with him was awful in ways I could never understand. But I'm not you, I walked into this with my eyes wide open and Methos isn't the man he was back then. You know that's true; you'd never have asked for his help, if you didn't trust him. You can't let your anger over the past screw this up for us all now."

"Alex, you don't have to do this, you don't need him."

"Yes, I do." Angel hated the weary resignation in Xander's voice, what the fuck was going on here. The young man had talked of these people so warmly and it was hard to reconcile his earlier words with what they were hearing now.

"As much as you want to protect him Cassandra you can't. Alex** is not** a slave. He is, for want of a better word, my apprentice; until such time as I choose to release him. You will not be allowed to interfere."

Wesley couldn't keep silent any longer, "I'm sorry, but all this is rather irrelevant. For god's sake you're one of the horsemen, how could anybody trust you?"

"And here I thought the client was always right. The service here at Wolfram and Hart isn't what it used to be."

"Well unlike the previous management we are not evil. Something that cannot be said for you."

"For crying out loud, you mortals are always so judgemental. Yes, I was once known as death; and yes the horsemen in the bible were based on me and my brothers. However the apocalypse thing is not true, we never tried to end the world, truth be told I wouldn't have known where to start. It was over five thousand years ago, the world has changed since then as have I."

"No you never tried to destroy the world, you just wanted to rule it. You ravaged your way from one end of the earth to the other, killing everything in your path."

"Cassandra, enough. When Methos told me who he really was I freaked out, remember. You were the one who convinced me not to judge him. Our _relationship_ is not something that's going to be up for discussion. I made my decision and I don't have any regrets. Please let this go. In case you forgot we're kinda on a schedule here."

"Very well, for now; but we will be discussing this old man."

"I'm at your disposal, just as soon as Alex no longer needs me."

Angel had had enough, he wanted some explanations and he wanted them now, resisting the urge to simply attack the dark haired immortal who hadn't released his grip on Xander throughout their confrontation with Cassandra, he began to speak. "One of you just tell us what's going on, I'm not interested in your ancient grudges, just a few answers as to why Xander and Amanda were breaking into my offices."

"Well Cassandra is our Seer, so perhaps you'd best hear it from her." Methos tugged Xander back down onto the couch and began to rub gentle circles on the young mans back, when he raised his eyes to meet Angel's they were full of amusement, he was well aware of how jealous the vampire felt and was revelling in taunting him with what he didn't have.

Cassandra started to pace the length of the room, studiously ignoring the pair on the couch, Angel could smell the pain and anxiety pouring off her and knew that she was barely controlling her temper. The rage she'd felt when talking to Methos about the past was beyond anything Angel had ever felt before. Eventually she came to a halt and started to speak.

" All Immortals are taught about the game. Since our earliest days it has been part of us, even the oldest among us live and die by its rules. Simply put, we get to live forever unless we are decapitated. When Immortals fight it must be one on one, no outside interference and no Immortal must ever shed blood on holy ground. We've always believed that in the end only one Immortal would remain, and that he, or she, would have all the power, skill and knowledge of every Immortal that ever lived.

They call it the prize, it's why we kill each other, what we've fought for since time began; and it's a lie. We've always thought that one of us would end up the most powerful being on earth, someone who'd have the ability to change everything, for good or evil, depending on who won. Some of us dedicated our lives to being the one, others to making sure that somebody worthy emerged victorious. Most Immortals try to avoid the game altogether, just live out their lives as best they can and fighting only when hunted.

Our numbers are dwindling, as far as we can tell there's fewer than a thousand of us now; and fewer new Immortals are found each year. It means the gathering is almost upon us, once it starts we'll all be compelled to fight; we'll be drawn together and in the end we'll be wiped out. And it was all for nothing, the damn prize is the proverbial poisoned chalice, if the game ever gets that far; everyone on earth is doomed.

Immortals are all foundlings, none of us have ever known our origins, it's been speculated on throughout the centuries, but none of the theories even came close. It started at the dawn of time, when humans first began to walk the earth; when the old ones were banished from this realm. It started with Terathyne."

"You dare speak my brother's name." Illyria stalked into the centre of the room, eyes flashing, resonating with power. Before Angel could do anything the Immortals were confronting her, Cassandra and Methos drew their swords and stood protectively in front of Amanda and Xander, whatever issues the two might have, forgotten in their desire to keep the younger pair safe."

"Terathyne's offspring, how arrogant you've become, if you think to threaten me. I am Illyria, the god-king, you should be on your knees before me."

"You may once have been a god, but your powers have been muted in this form, we know enough to understand that. We will not allow you to stop us." Cassandra's voice was sure, but Angel and Spike could easily sense her fear.

"Illyria luv, wot the fuck are you talking about?" She turned towards Spike, her honorary pet, he was probably the only one who could get away with speaking to her so casually.

"You wish to know of the offspring? Very well. When the insects came to walk this realm, we laughed at them. They were nothing more than an annoyance, irrelevant compared to us. Terathyne was the only one who saw what could happen. He warned us, told us to eradicate you before you spread, but he wasn't believed. So much less than us, how could insects ever be a threat?

He realised he was alone, but would not give up; he took females from amongst the insects, those who were with child. He imbued each child with a piece of his essence and, at their birth, scattered them through time. He gave them knowledge, set their purpose. When one offspring met another, they would engage in combat, the victor absorbing another piece of Terathyne's essence. When we fell, when we were banished from our realm, he told us to be strong. That our time would come again, he alone remained; a shadow of his former self, held in suspension until it was time for him to rise.

Whilst we waited formless in the void, his offspring were becoming stronger, when only one remains, it will go to where Terathyne fell. Then he will awaken, the one will give themselves to him, his new form will be all powerful and because it was born of this realm, it will not have my limitations. It will be our new dawn, he will eradicate the usurpers and bring us back to our rightful place. You should be grateful, you were chosen to serve the gods."

"Grateful, " Methos sneered at the blue skinned woman, "You ask us to be grateful for being used as tools to destroy our race."

"You are not of their race, you were created to serve Terathyne's will, once your purpose is completed you have no reason to exist."

"You have no rights over us, and we will not allow you to interfere with our plans."

"You are an old man by human standards, but still a child compared to me, you speak of things you can never hope to understand. My guide has taught me that I know little of this world, but what you seem to forget is that you know little of mine."

"Cassandra?" Methos never took his eyes from Illyria, but he felt the tiny movement, when Cassandra nodded her head. Acting as one; Methos pluged his sword deep into Illyria's heart, whilst Cassandra began chanting. Seconds later the former god was tightly encased in a shield, unable to move or speak; the bloody wound on her chest clearly evident to everyone in the room.

Angel couldn't believe it had happened so fast, he walked up to Illyria's prison, but when he tried to touch her he realised that the shield was completely solid. He turned to look at Cassandra and Methos, he didn't need to speak, the questions were written all over his face. Cassandra's face was drawn, whatever magic she had done had obviously exhausted her; so it was Methos who began to speak.

"Your associate was telling the truth, when Cassandra saw it in her vision it almost broke her. When she told me I thought she was nuts, if it hadn't been for the pain and determination in her eyes, I would have ignored her every word. Illyria didn't quite have the whole story, according to the powers Terathyne might not have to wait for the gathering to be over. Once it begins a few Immortals could become very powerful, very quickly and it's feasible that one of them might become strong enough to wake him.

If he becomes corporeal in a human body, there will be no stopping him and the human race will be eradicated in a matter of days. Our only chance is to kill him before that happens. The powers say that Alex is the only one of us who is capable of killing Terathyne, though I'm damned if any of us can figure out why. Cassandra has a lot of theories but the powers aren't exactly sharing their information. We know where to find him, and Alex is as ready as he's ever going to be. All we needed was a way to get into the pocket dimension he hid himself in. The pendant in your vaults is the key.

As near as we can tell, the gathering will begin in six weeks, Terathyne must be dead before then, he has many demons guarding his realm and we're going to have to fight our way in. Then we have to get our hands on some kind of mystical sword that the powers say is kept near his body. It's the only thing that can kill him, the drawback being that as soon as Alex touches it, Terathyne will wake up."

"We don't have six weeks any more, " They all turned worried eyes on Cassandra, "The shield around Illyria is as powerful as I can make it, but it won't hold beyond a week, after that she'll be free and I don't think she's going to sit back and watch whilst we destroy her only hope."

_tbc….._


	6. Knight And Death

_This chapter is going to be a series of scenes covering all the important things that happened during Xander's time training with Methos. I'm not going to cover the whole six months in detail, as I figure nobody wants to read about all the sword waving and sit-ups. But I will try to convey the changes Xander goes through, and his relationship with Methos_.  
_I know some people have said that being immortal would mean that Xander's eye would have come back, but this is my world and I'm making it so it didn't. I think that immortals can heal any wound but I never saw one regenerate a missing body part, (like when Xavier St Cloud had his hand cut off) and I think that Caleb actually destroyed the eye, so it wouldn't grow back._

****

**Knight and Death**

Xander sank gratefully into the chair in Cassandra's kitchen. He'd been training with Methos for almost a month and it wasn't getting any easier. He'd never been this fit in his life, the extra pounds he'd piled on during the last days in Sunnyhell were long gone; and he was sporting an impressive set of muscles. Every inch of him ached, at the end of each day he felt like his arms were going to drop off, Methos was working him so hard. And the nifty healing factor meant he woke up refreshed every day, so had no excuse to take any time off to recover.

When they weren't actually fighting, Methos had been trying to teach him strategy. He'd actually said that Xander had a good basic grasp of tactics, which was quite a compliment, considering the source. But when he'd been explaining about some of the old Sunnydale battles, Methos had gone off into a rant about _Bloody over-grown boy-scouts, who come without a sense of self-preservation. _

But Xander still couldn't quite shake the feeling that it wasn't going to be enough. He'd know idea why the Powers thought he should be able to take out Terathyne. He remembered all too well, how Buffy had barely been able to lay a finger on Glory; and by all accounts this particular monster was even more powerful. Super healing was all very well, but Xander would have been a lot happier if super strength came along with it.

Cass and Methos never actually said it, but he was sure that they were just as worried as he was. They tried so hard to be encouraging, but their eyes showed a different story; as did the long hours they both spent researching. Desperately looking for something that would give them some kind of edge, when the battle finally came.

That's where Methos was today, off tracking down some rare book, that Cass thought might help. Whilst Xander appreciated having a little free time to spend with Cass, it also meant his mind was free to dwell on some things that had been making him increasingly uncomfortable.

He liked Methos, liked his stubborn sarcastic nature. Liked the way he always said exactly what was on his mind, something that reminded Xander all too much of Anya and Cordelia. And therein lay the problem, because Xander had started to think he might really **like** Methos; and that scared him almost as much as taking on a god. Their sparring sessions were starting to become tortuous. He was hyper aware of Methos' touch; and when one of their fights had ended with him flat on the floor, held down by the weight of the older man's body, he'd started to get hard.

He'd scrambled away so fast, he almost got whiplash. Methos never said a word about it, though he knew the other man must have felt him. Sometimes though, he thought he saw a certain assessing look in Methos' eye, a look of desire that both tempted and terrified him. So here he was sitting in Cassandra's kitchen, trying to figure out a way to talk to her about this without dying of embarrassment.

They'd grown closer over the weeks, and she had a tendency to mother him, it was nice having somebody worry about him. But it could be downright un-nerving, the way she could sometimes read him like an open book. Right now she was staring at him, waiting him out, knowing that sooner or later he'd crack and spill whatever was worrying him.

"How do you know if you're gay?" A little blunter than he'd intended, but he figured if he was going through some early mid-life crisis, then he might as well share it. He could have done without the chuckle and amused grin his question had caused, especially as Cassandra didn't actually say anything. Just stood waiting for him to explain what was going through his head.

So Xander tried to tell her what was going through his mind. Between stammers and blushes he admitted how his feelings for Methos were changing, and how he really wasn't coping well with the idea.

When he was done, she looked at him for a second, then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Sometimes I forget how young you really are." When Xander made to object she hushed him and continued. "This idea of putting labels on how you feel is such a modern thing. There have been times in history when homosexuality was illegal, but equally there have been times when it was considered to be the norm. There have even been times when it was actively encouraged.

When you've been around as long as Methos and I have you've probably seen them all. We learnt a long time ago to look at the person, not the gender. What you really need to figure out is what you want, how you feel about Methos."

"Plumbing!" At Cassandra's bemused look, Xander explained. "I had this friend once, she said that it was about falling in love with a person. That if it felt right then the plumbing didn't count."

"Do you think you love Methos?" Cassandra seemed a little worried by the idea.

Xander thought for a moment, he'd been so busy freaking about the idea of sex with another man, that he'd not really taken time to examine the depths of his feelings. "No, I care for him. Being around him makes me feel good. I suppose I'm drawn to him, but it's not love."

They'd talked for hours after that, and by the time they were done Xander felt that he knew what he wanted. Cassandra had a way of seeing past his masks to the man underneath; and whilst that was a little scary, it meant she knew him well. She coaxed him into looking deeper inside himself for answers and she challenged him to stop hiding his real self.

After a few nights of intense dreams, which had left Xander hard and panting every morning when he woke, he once again found himself flat on the floor, with Methos' lean form pressed against him. This time he didn't pull away, he just let the desire build and waited to see how the older man would react.

Methos had asked him if he was sure, and Xander somehow found the right words to convince the other man he knew what he was doing. And Methos seemed to take him at his words, leaning in and pressing their lips together. They didn't rush things, that first night they did little more than kiss. But as time went on, Xander grew bolder and one night he asked Methos to take him. It wasn't all plain sailing; despite his bravado, Xander was still a little scared.

But Methos was patient with his new lover, letting Xander see a side of him that the ancient Immortal usually kept hidden. There were soft touches and sweet kisses, and when Methos finally slipped inside him, all Xander could feel was need. The first quick pain obliterated by his desperate desire for release. It wasn't love between them, but it was close enough to help chase Xander's nightmares and fears away.

They settled into a routine, long days of training and long nights of sex. Xander turned out to be an enthusiastic student on both fronts, but Methos was still worried. Simple fighting skill wasn't going to be enough, and Xander still had a distressing tendency to be ruled by his emotions. He acted without thought, letting anger or worry over-ride his common sense.

A few days ago the younger man had stormed back into the house with bruised knuckles and an angry gleam in his eye. He'd been having lunch at Joe's and Macleod had been there. It seemed the Highlander had finally figured out that Xander and Methos were together; and whilst Methos agreed that Mac could be, "_A judgemental, condescending prick._ Xander should definitely have handled the situation better.

Macleod was already convinced that Methos was corrupting the young immortal, and by reacting the way he had, Xander had only re-enforced his opinion. Methos had long since come to term with the fact that Macleod disapproved of him. The Highlander was one of those Immortals who seemed unwilling to embrace the modern world, clinging stubbornly to the morals and beliefs of his youth.

Annoying as it was, there was no changing the man, all Xander had done was convince him that he was right. So now they'd probably have to put up with the Highlander's well-meaning interference, as he tried to convince Xander of the errors of his ways. Mac had long since given up trying to redeem Methos, but would almost certainly continue to try and rescue Xander from his un-wholesome influence.

If Xander's actions with Macleod had been worrying, the events of the following night were far scarier. They'd been on their way home from Cassandra's; enjoying a leisurely stroll through the city. When a piercing scream had sounded from a near-by alley, it had taken them both by surprise. Before Methos could think, Xander was moving. Pulling his sword from his coat and making a dash for the alley.

Methos followed and watched horrified as Xander took on the demon that was attacking a young girl. It wasn't that Xander was outclassed, if he'd thought his student was in any danger of losing, then Methos would have stepped in. No it was the way Xander fought that had him so worried.

Every move the younger man made was about protecting the girl; it was obvious that she was his priority. His own safety didn't seem to matter to him, just so long as he could keep the monster away from his victim. Xander had won easily that night, but Methos now realised he had so much more work to do.

Xander had to learn to protect himself, had to accept that it was perfectly okay to show a little self-preservation. He was damned if he was going to let the boy die, just because he didn't think his own life was important.

The trouble was, there was only one way Methos could think of, that would get the job done right. He was almost sure it would work, but it was a path he always sworn he'd never go down again. If he did this, there was a very real chance he'd alienate the friends he'd made here in Seacouver. Cassandra especially would never forgive him.

Methos let himself stew for a few days before broaching the subject with Xander. They'd had a long discussion, or screaming fight, about the way Xander had acted and it was time to move things on.

"I know you're sick of hearing it, but you really need to understand why I was so angry with you. Xander if you had died in that alley, then who would be there to stop Terathyne? Do you really think it would have done any good for you to die saving some stranger, when she and everybody else in the world would be dead a few weeks later?"

For once Xander thought before he answered, "I know you're right, up here in my head. It's just……." His voice trailed off as he tried to explain.

"Just that you don't actually stop and use that head of yours. You rush in blindly and that's got to stop."

Xander knew how much was depending on him, but he didn't have the first clue how to change something so fundamental about himself. If somebody was in trouble, he rushed in. All his life he'd led with his heart rather than his head, and learning to change that basic instinct was proving impossible. Though it seemed as though Methos might have an idea.

He listened with growing fear as his lover outlined his idea. He talked about the tattoo that Xander had seen on Cassandra's stomach, of how it was part of a mystical link. He confessed that it was part of what he'd used to break the woman when she was his slave. Now he wanted to try the same thing with Xander.

"So this would like control me or something? 'Cos I got to tell you I'm not real fond of that idea. With your sense of humour I'll probably wind up doing something horribly embarrassing in Joe's one night." Xander tried to disguise his unease with his usual flippancy, though he knew he had little chance of fooling the older man.

"As amusing an idea as that is, no. I wouldn't be able to force you that way. The bond would mean that you'd feel me, feel my reactions in your head. So if you pulled one of your usual stunts, you'd know first hand exactly how pissed off I was; and believe me it'd be no picnic for you."

"So you really think that'd work, I mean I already get the whole disapproval thing, been getting it all my life."

"The rest of the bond would cover that, for it to work properly you'd have to agree to obey me for the duration of your training."

This wasn't sounding any better to Xander, "See there's another problem, I've never been all that good at the whole obeying thing."

"Yes well perhaps you never really had to face the consequences of your actions before. Believe me after a while you'll start thinking, if only to avoid the punishments."

Methos' voice was matter of fact as he spoke. But the very word _punishment_ sent a shiver down Xander's back. He'd never been more aware of Methos' history than he was right now. He really didn't care to think what the older man could come up with as a punishment. But knew that his sub-conscious would probably be supplying him with gory ideas for many nights to come.

But there had been something else there, something the older man had tried to hide. "You don't want to do this, do you?" The small frown on his lover's face let Xander know he was right.

"No, if there was another way I'd take it. But honestly I've run out of ideas. This takes me back to a part of my history I'm not exactly proud of, and I'm not anxious to relive it."

If anything, that reluctance made the whole idea a little less scary for Xander. He still wasn't comfortable with the plan, but now he was willing to consider it. Like Methos, he knew they were running out of time and ideas.

Methos didn't push for an answer; didn't try to force Xander to make a decision. They talked about it again and again over the next few days. The older man even took Xander to meet with a mage he knew, so that he could hear about the mystical side from someone else. The link that would form between them would actually work both ways to a certain extent. They'd become an almost constant presence in each other's minds. Methos hoped that he'd be able to use the bond to give Xander the benefit of all his long years of survival; something he just didn't have time to learn the regular way.

Xander didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but he knew something had to change. Cassandra was looking increasingly worried about what was to come. The date of the gathering was growing ever closer, and he wasn't anywhere near ready. So he swallowed all his misgivings and told Methos to go ahead and ask the mage to come and forge the link.

At first nothing really seemed to change, Xander easily adjusted to feeling Methos in the back of his mind. He even began to find it vaguely comforting, and their sex life certainly benefited. Having a lover who could tell exactly what you were feeling was a wondrous thing.

Then Xander screwed up for the first time, letting Macleod goad him into yet another fight. It hit him like a brick to the head; Methos comforting presence was transformed into an oppressive weight. It seemed to push everything else aside, his anger at the Highlander gone in an instant. As the feelings of anger and disappointment swept through his mind, all he wanted was to make it right. He'd do anything Methos wanted; endure any punishment to make things right between them.

All the way home, he tortured himself with visions of what Methos would do to him. He imagined whips and chains and broken bones. Could see himself screaming and begging for relief. He didn't imagine the hours he got to spend digging holes in the garden only to fill them straight back in and dig them over again. He didn't imagine long hours on his knees scrubbing every inch of their floors, or sitting at a desk writing lines like some recalcitrant schoolboy. But that was what he got, along with endless lectures and time spent standing in the corner of the living room, nose to wall like a naughty child.

The punishments Methos devised for him were repetitive and boring. Leaving him with nothing to do but think of what he'd done wrong. He didn't see it himself, but they were working, every day he learned to hold onto his temper a little longer, and he started to consider what he was doing before he acted.

The only time Methos used a remotely physical punishment, was when Xander swore at Cassandra during one of their arguments about the Powers. When they got home that day Methos manhandled him into the bathroom, and literally washed his mouth out with soap. Not that Xander wasn't grateful to realise he wasn't going to be beaten black and blue, but he didn't really understand why Methos was doing things this way.

So one night when they were curled up on the sofa he asked, only to wish he hadn't when he saw how upset the question seemed to make his lover.

"When I did this before there wasn't anything I wouldn't do. If I still thought that way, I'd make you scream and bleed every day. I'd use sex as reward and punishment, take from you whether you were willing or not.

I'm not that man any more. I won't go back to that, won't become that monster. Not for any reason.

This…us…it's separate, nothing to do with the things I'm teaching you. The day I cross that line is the day I walk away."

Methos seemed so sad, so lost, and Xander knew that nothing he could say would help right now. So he did the only thing he could think of, he opened up the bond as wide as it would go and let all his feelings of affection and love wash over them both. Then he wrapped his arms tight around his lover and held him through the long night.

Eventually it happened again, another scream coming out of nowhere, another monster in another alley. The result was the same, dead demon and grateful victim, but everything else had changed.

Methos watched in approval as Xander fought, pleased to see him taking a moment to see what he was facing before he moved into the alley. Xander fought well, quick economic movements, keeping the demon off balance. But more importantly, he didn't fling himself between monster and girl, didn't disregard his own safety in favour of hers.

When they'd seen her safely off, Methos turned to praise his lover only to watch him walk out of the alley without a word. His shoulders slumped and eyes haunted. The only thing Methos could pick up over the bond was an overwhelming sense of loss and sadness. When they got back to the house it was no better and he had to watch in frustration as Xander brooded in a corner. Just when he'd been about to demand that Xander tell him what the hell was going on, his lover spoke up.

"I didn't really understand. I knew what you were trying to teach me, but I thought it'd be temporary. I honestly thought that when all this was over; we'd be able to break the bond and I'd go back to being me.

In that alley tonight, I finally figured out it'd worked. I still wanted to save her, but I wouldn't have been willing to die to do it. It wasn't that I stopped to think about it, because you know what, I didn't.

You didn't change the way I think, you changed my instincts. As much as I wanted to help her, I wanted to live more.

And there's no going back is there? That person who I used to be is gone now, and I don't have the first clue who I've become."

There was nothing Methos could say to make things right, everything Xander had said was true. He had what he'd wanted, Xander had turned into the fighter he was going to have to be to beat Terathyne. But as he watched the dejected boy walk away from him, Methos couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. He was scared that he'd damaged Xander so badly, that the younger man would never regain that love of life that drew everyone to him. As he prepared to spend the first night in a long time alone, he could only hope that he hadn't gone too far.

On the surface things got better, it was only a couple of nights before Xander returned to his bed. But it was a different Xander, one who was too quiet, too careful and Methos hated himself a little more each day.

He rejoiced when Amanda showed up on one of her periodic 'taunt the Highlander' visits. Not only would she be invaluable to their plans; but she also took an instant liking to Xander. Coaxing him out of the shell he'd retreated to and getting him involved with all her schemes and pranks.

Methos was so happy to see some of the sparkle back in his lover's eyes, that he turned a blind eye to all but their most outrageous stunts. She was the only one who'd seen Xander's tattoo, but Methos used a combination of blackmail and bribery to make sure she kept her mouth shut around the others. It didn't stop her from teasing Xander unmercifully, but at least it made sure that Cassandra would not find out what they'd done.

Eventually they all decided that there was nothing left for them to do. No more preparations for them to make, nothing left for them to teach Xander. So they had one last party at Joe's, packed up their things and headed for LA. Next stop Wolfram and Hart.

_tbc…._

that's the last of the backstory/flashbacks, so in the next chapter you can expect actual plot.


	7. Lost Knight

**Lost Knight**

Wes had been swept away by the two ancient Immortals, heading for files and records to check and see if Wolfram and Hart had any information that could help them. Spike and Amanda had gone to find her some decent clothes; laughing and bantering like life long friends. That just left Xander and Angel.

The young man was staring out the window into the night, and Angel was struck once again, by how much he'd changed. The Xander he remembered had been full of nervous energy, never able to stop moving and babbling, as though he'd had some need to fill every silence and space. He didn't know how to relate to this new version of the boy. Though boy was hardly the right word any more, young as he was, Xander's eyes spoke of a maturity that belied his years.

The differences bothered him, as annoying as it had been at times; Xander's babble had also been strangely comforting. He'd always been so open, so easy to read and now so much of his light was gone. Thinking of Xander's changes forced Angel's mind back to Methos, that smirking ancient creature who apparently owned Xander.

It was incomprehensible to him; Xander had always fought so hard to be in control, to be strong. He never backed down; even from fights he couldn't hope to win. So what the hell could have possessed him to hand his life over to another man? Not just his life, his body too; the familiar way the two had touched made it obvious to anyone with eyes; that they were lovers.

On the surface it seemed Xander was comfortable with Methos' touch, but Angel couldn't help but wonder if the younger man hadn't been coerced into something he didn't want. The way Xander had so quickly acquiesced to Methos admonition spoke of a deference that made the vampire uncomfortable. It reminded him all too much of the humans who'd become Angelus' playthings.

The story they'd told, the risks the whole world faced, meant he had no choice but to try and find a way to work with Methos. But Angel was determined to find a way to rescue Xander, if he needed it. First he had to get the man to talk to him.

As he watched, Xander stretched one arm above his head, twisting and turning his neck; obviously trying to remove the tension in his muscles. And before Angel could stop himself he was urging Xander towards the sofa, and offering to help. He let his hands settle on to hard shoulders, and began a gentle massage, his fingers flexing as he tried to loosen the heavy knots he felt beneath the skin.

As he worked he tried to draw Xander out, asking questions about the time the younger man had spent in Seacouver. Little by little Xander told him everything; all about the things he'd had to learn and his relationship with Methos. Now and then, when he heard something he particularly didn't like, Angel knew has hands gripped a little too tightly, dug into muscles a little too deep. But Xander didn't seem to mind, if anything, he leaned in closer, apparently enjoying the sensation.

Angel had been so busy listening, he'd failed to notice anything else, it was only when Xander stopped talking, that the vampire finally realised something had changed. Earlier Xander's scent had been anxious and worried, not unsurprising under the circumstances, but now the only thing Angel could smell was lust.

His hands stopped moving, as he tried to figure it out; the whole idea of Xander wanting him was just too ridiculous. But there was no mistaking that particular scent, nor the groan of disappointment Xander made when he realised his massage was over. And when Angel snatched his hands away from that too tempting flesh, Xander simply turned around and brought his own hands to Angels shoulders, offering to return the favour.

It was so easy for Angel to give in, to relax and accept the simple touches, to just let his eyes slide close and his brain shut down, and enjoy the peaceful moment whilst it lasted. He didn't even notice when the hands slipped lower, caressing smooth circles on his back and pulling him close to the other man's body.

Lost in the sensual haze Xander was creating, he accepted the mouth pressed softly to his own, opening in invitation when an agile tongue swept across his lips. The kiss was warm and gentle, the two mouths moving slowly, tongues engaged in a tempting, tantalising dance. It wasn't until Xander groaned deep in his throat and the kiss turned more passionate; that Angel came back to himself enough to take notice of what he was doing.

Wrenching their lips apart, he shoved himself off the sofa and tried to put a little distance between them. This wasn't how he'd planned the night to go, he was supposed to be helping Xander not molesting him. Raking his fingers through his hair, he tried to regain a little composure before he returned his gaze to the man on the couch.

He expected to see panic on Xander's face, or at the very least embarrassment, not the wide smirk and amused arrogance he was presented with. Or the predatory way Xander pushed himself to his feet and sauntered across the room; getting right up in Angel's face. Holding the vampire's eyes, he leaned in even closer and his words were practically breathed across Angel's lips.

"Never figured you for the shy and retiring type, it's not like you weren't enjoying yourself" And Angel couldn't hide his own arousal, when Xander punctuated his words by rolling his hips and rubbing their cocks together.

It would have been so easy to give in, to let himself take what was being so freely offered. But when Angel looked down at the point where their bodies were resting against each other, he could see the edge of Xander's tattoo peeping over the top of his pants. It was just enough to help him regain his self-control; and he literally shoved Xander away from him.

"Wouldn't your **_Owner_** have a problem with this?" Angel knew that he was out of line, but figured that an angry Xander would probably react more like the man he remembered. It turned out he'd underestimated him yet again. Instead of anger, all he could see was amusement on Xander's face and his next words did nothing to calm Angel's fears.

"Methos? Well he'd probably be a bit peeved that we didn't wait for him; so you could expect a certain amount of pouting and whining. But you can usually fuck that kind of mood right out of him."

Angel didn't want to think about the fact that Xander had implied he'd been invited to both their beds. It was too surreal, so he focused on the way Xander had spoken. The crudity of his words disturbing Angel even more than the offer.

"Have you heard yourself? The Xander I knew wouldn't talk like that, and he certainly wouldn't be making a pass at me."

When Xander finally spoke there was an exasperated edge to his tone. "Angel, that Xander hasn't been around for a long time, and it has nothing to do with Methos. When you left Sunnyhell I was eighteen. For fuck's sake, did you think I'd be some perpetual kid? I did a lot of growing up over the last few years, that changes everyone. And the truth is you didn't exactly know me all that well, you can't say that we were ever friends."

"No we weren't friends, and that's my point. It's like you've had a personality transplant, back then you would have been far more likely to stake me than kiss me."

Xander chuckled, a low dark sound that did nothing for Angel's self control. "Well I was a judgemental prick sometimes back then. And you were always easy on the eye, even as repressed as I was back then, I noticed that."

When Angel didn't respond, Xander continued, "I have changed a lot, but I've learned a lot too. The most important thing that Cassandra and Methos taught me, is that life is short. Which is kind of funny when you consider how old they are, but the truth is any of us could be dead tomorrow. They made me realise that if you really want something; then you need to reach out and grab it, whilst you have the chance.

Sometime soon we're going to be fighting something that's more powerful than I can even begin to imagine; and lets face it, the odds of us all coming through unscathed are somewhere between slim and none. I want you, and from the way you reacted before the panic set in, you want me too. So the question is, do you really want to spend what might be your last few nights on earth alone? Or do you want to take a chance and maybe find a little joy?"

Angel was so close to saying yes, but then he heard a heartbeat coming towards the room and the moment was lost. He shook his head and turned away, not wanting Xander to see the regret in his eyes. He concentrated on the sounds of Xander's soft steps as he headed for the door and the room he'd been loaned. Clenching his teeth to stop himself from responding to Xander's final whispered words. "It's your loss, but you know where to find us if you change your mind."

He wanted some time to himself, needed to try to figure out what was going on with Xander. Much as he wanted to take the words at face value, he had to be sure that Xander was okay before he could even begin to consider being with him. Particularly as it seemed that being with Xander also meant being with Methos; a man that he instinctively distrusted.

He could hear Xander exchanging brief words with whoever had been approaching the room and then his door slid open and he was face to face with last person on earth he wanted to deal with right then.

Methos eyed the glowering vampire and quite rightly surmised that he wasn't a welcome sight. Unfortunately for Angel, the Immortal was never one for being accommodating, so he didn't take the hint and leave. "Turns out we may have a bit of a problem, the pendant only holds half of the crystal we need; Wes and Cassandra are going to try and track down the rest."

"We'll help any way we can, I told Xander that."

"Well that's very friendly of you." Methos made no move to leave; instead he let his gaze flit around the room, as though searching for something.

"Xander isn't here." Even as he spoke, Angel realised that the other man already knew that.

"I know, I spoke to **Alex** in the hall." Methos couldn't resist emphasising his student's name, enjoying the way his presence was disconcerting the other man. "He headed up to bed, I understand you won't be joining us."

Angel sucked in a breath and tried to reign in his temper, he couldn't believe Methos' audacity that the other man could be so casual about something so important was infuriating.

"I admire your willpower, Alex is a very tempting boy."

"Is that why you fucked him?" He knew he was out of line, but the Immortal had pushed him too far.

"I fucked him because he was there, and because he belongs to me. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Methos' voice was pure ice, his own temper coming out. But then he got a good look at Angel's eyes and saw the worry there, the sorrow, and realised he may have gone a step too far. "I made love to him because he's beautiful." The Immortal's words were softer now, and there was genuine warmth in his tone.

"He looks at me and sees the man, not the legend. He doesn't expect me to be the font of all wisdom, doesn't see the monster I used to be. When you've been around as long as I have people start to blur together; it becomes hard to let anyone in when you know you'll only wind up grieving for them. There's barely a handful that actually stand out, whose souls shine bright enough to carry their memories through the years.

He's one of them; I know exactly how lucky I am to have him, for however short a time. He opened his heart to me and invited me in, I might not be the love of his life, but only a fool would turn down a chance to be loved by a man like Alex." Methos had to stifle a groan, it seemed the man in question had stuck around to eavesdrop and he'd sent a sudden burst of lust and love through the bond. Deciding not to waste the passion or the opportunity, Methos moved closer to the vampire and pulled his head down.

For the second time that night, Angel found himself undone by a kiss; but before he could decide to respond, or not, Methos had stepped away and headed from the room. The conviction in the Immortal's voice had convinced Angel about his intentions towards Xander, at least as far as the physical side of the relationship was concerned, but other worries still plagued him.

"What if you're wrong?" Angel's voice had lost the angry edge he'd used earlier and the words halted Methos just before the door. "What if all those weaknesses you……._eradicated_, were the reason the powers chose him? What if that impulsiveness, that fire, is the very thing that will defeat Terathyne? He's changed so much, what if those changes are the reason we lose?"

Methos didn't turn around, but his shoulders slumped and his scent turned bitter with worry. "I'm not wrong, I can't be." The words held a kind of desperate fear, and Angel couldn't tell if the Immortal was trying to convince his questioner or himself. Before he could ask, Methos was gone, out the door and off to Xander's side. Leaving Angel alone, with unanswered questions and an empty bed. It was going to be a long and lonely night.

_tbc_


	8. Knight And Day

**Knight And Day**

Methos headed up to their borrowed room, Angel's words making him more nervous then he wanted to admit. He was just grateful that Xander had stopped listening before that part of the conversation. He refused to give into the doubts that had been plaguing him since that night in the alley, when Xander first showed how much he'd changed. No, everything he'd done was for the best, Xander was stronger now, better equipped to face what was to come.

Pushing open the door, all worries disappeared from his mind, as he saw Xander waiting for him on the bed. The younger man was naked, propped up on the pillows, with one hand lazily caressing his cock. Methos just stood for a moment appreciating the view; Xander had lost all of his old self-consciousness in the time they'd been together and had few inhibitions left. Though Methos suspected that particular aspect of Xander's personality; might be down to Anya rather than their own relationship.

Methos started shedding his own clothes, enjoying the way Xander's eye slid over his body as it was slowly exposed. There was no way to disguise the hunger in that look, and it was enough to make Methos rush to join his lover. Crawling up the bed, resting heavily against Xander's body, he took a quick kiss, only to be almost over-whelmed when Xander took control.

The younger Immortal easily flipped them and then proceeded to devour Methos' mouth, his tongue diving deep inside, teeth nibbling and biting at Methos lips. When they finally broke for breath, Methos pulled back a little and asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

Xander just went back to work, kissing his lover again, and then breaking away to lick and bite his way down Methos' neck. Eventually, answering with broken words, hurried out between caresses. "What you said, to Angel……….no-one's ever talked that way about me…….…you said I was beautiful……...so amazing the way you see me……...wanted to reward you…….…to make you feel the way I do."

Methos took a moment to curse all those who'd taught his lover not to appreciate his own worth, before succumbing to passion. Letting his hands fall away from Xander's body, he gave his lover another kiss before lying back on the bed and spreading his arms wide. "Well if I'm being rewarded, I think I'll just lay here and let you do all the work."

A wicked grin flashed across Xander's face, and Methos wondered what he'd let himself in for; especially when his lover bit down hard on his neck, before pulling away and leaning to grab a bottle from the nightstand. Methos quickly found himself being re-arranged, winding up face down on the bed his arms pillowing his head.

Then he felt Xander straddling his body, and warm hands came to rest on his shoulders, as his lover practically purred in his ear, "You're all tense and worked up, figure you need to relax a little." What followed was pure sensual torture, as Xander worked his way from neck to foot and back again.

Xander's hands, strong from all the sword work, worked the fragrant oil into every inch of his lover's skin. Flexing and twisting, digging deep into hard muscles, never lingering in one spot too long. Just teasing, tempting caresses that were beginning to drive Methos crazy. He couldn't stop himself from groaning in pleasure, and he began to move, rubbing his weeping cock against the smooth sheets.

Xander wasn't going to let him off that easy, he pushed another pillow under Methos hips making sure that there was no way he could get any friction and bring himself off. A whispered. "Uh….uh, that's mine," was followed by a dark chuckle that vibrated through both their bodies. But before Methos could protest the loss of friction, he felt his cheeks being spread apart and a slight pressure against his hole.

He gasped, and his whole body arched off the bed only to be pushed back down and held in place by Xander's weight. All he could do was lie there and take it, and he gave himself over to the pleasure of Xander's agile tongue thrusting in and out of him slicking and stretching the tiny hole. A finger joined the tongue, pushing in further, and just flicking against his prostate. He wanted to move, to thrust back and take that hungry muscle even deeper inside him, but Xander held him fast, forcing him to wait on his lover's pleasure.

Xander finally pulled back, and Methos readied himself, believing he was going to be feeling Xander's cock inside him any second. It wasn't to be, he found himself turned over, and he whimpered in disappointment when he realised Xander wasn't anywhere near ready to fuck him yet. Instead his lover returned to his tantalising massage, giving the front of Methos' body the same treatment he'd given the back. Only this time, he added lips to fingers, kissing and licking over-sensitised skin, biting down in places, leaving deep marks behind.

This was one of the glories of being Immortal, they could be as rough, as passionate as they wanted, in the sure knowledge that any injuries would be gone with the dawn. Methos had loved every second of teaching Xander to utilise that side of their nature, and all he could think right now was that perhaps he'd taught him a little too well.

His last coherent thoughts fled, when Xander finally touched his cock, just a fleeting caress, but it was enough to make him long for more. He gave up any pretence at indifference and began to beg and plead for more, ignoring the wicked smirk that graced his lover's face at his lack of composure. He twisted and writhed on the bed, reaching up and pulling Xander in for a hungry kiss. Wanting nothing more than to find release, any way he could.

Then his legs were being pulled up and apart, and finally Xander's cock was slipping deep inside him. There was no finesse now, no gentleness, just Xander pounding into him; battering his prostate with every thrust. Methos hooked his ankles together behind his lover's back, and strained against the hard muscles. Urging his lover on, wanting him deeper, harder, faster; desperately needing to find release.

His pleasure soared, his own, un-touched cock, pulsing and throbbing in time to Xander's relentless movements. Methos found himself soaring, riding wave after wave of pleasure, keening and whimpering as he eventually slipped over the edge into orgasm. Finally screaming out his release and slipping into darkness.

Methos came slowly back to consciousness, to find himself cradled against Xander's chest. He raised his head slightly, only to drop it back down with a groan when he saw the smug look on his lover's face. Too tired and sated to do anything about it right then, he nevertheless started plotting revenge; he couldn't believe the younger man had been able to make him black out.

"Brat! You know I'm going to make you pay for that." The words were mumbled against Xander's chest, rendering them almost incomprehensible.

"Of course you are." Gentle amusement coloured Xander's voice, and he let his fingers card through Methos' hair. "But not right now." Pulling the covers up over both their bodies, Xander rested his own head against the pillows and finished off, "Sleep now, retaliate later." Then he dropped a quick kiss to the top of Methos' head, before pulling him closer and settling down for the night.

Morning found everyone back in Angel's office, trying to figure out what they were going to do next. Angel wasn't exactly in the best of moods, his room was entirely too close to the one he'd loaned Xander and Methos; and the sounds and scents of their passion had disturbed him long into the night. Somehow watching them now was worse, the casual intimacies they indulged in as they shared their breakfast, spoke of an emotional attachment far deeper then he'd realised.

At least things were starting to look up on another front; he'd managed to talk to both Gunn and Wes about the new situation. Whilst they were nowhere near as easy with him as they'd been before the memory spell had broken, they were both more than willing to give their all, in this new crisis. The idea of them working together, away from the stifling oppression of Wolfram and Hart, gave him hope; that in time they'd be able to get their friendship back on track. Not only that, but he felt he had two new allies in keeping an eye on Xander. Wes especially, hadn't liked the implications of the bond between the two Immortals; and Angel wasn't above playing on the former Watcher's prejudices if it meant keeping Xander safe.

Spike and Amanda had come barrelling in a few minutes earlier, talking nineteen to the dozen, obviously extremely comfortable together. Angel couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his Childe seem this happy; and for the first time he felt a little guilty about the way he'd been treating Spike since he'd turned up. Popping out of the amulet the way he did, and all the complications that had come after, from the Necromancer to Lindsey's manipulations, had in Angel's mind been Spike's fault. He'd treated the other vampire so badly, in his anger and jealousy, now he was realising how much damage his callous indifference had caused.

He watched as Amanda drew Xander into the conversation, and his heart lightened a little, when he saw how animatedly the young man responded. In a short time the trio were huddled together on the sofa, laughing and whispering conspiratorially. Occasionally one or the other of them would glance around the room, before turning back to their companions and saying something that set them off in another gale of giggles.

Methos seemed to be watching the three with an indulgent smile on his face; and Angel thought that perhaps this might be a good time to try and talk to the other man. To dig a little deeper, and try to find the man behind the mask he habitually presented to the world. But before he could cross the room, he saw Spike, Amanda and Xander get up and try to casually saunter towards the door. He recognised the look on his Childe's face, it was the one that usually said he was about to do something guaranteed to send his Sire's temper soaring.

The fact that they were trying to leave unnoticed, and the flash of silver n Spike's hands, which he was pretty sure were his car keys just made him all the more suspicious. So he planted himself between them and the door; and gave them his best glare, in hopes of an explanation. Only to find himself retreating in horror when he found himself confronting five staring eyes, open wide in faux innocence, and three identical pouts.

One of them was bad enough, but all three together and he knew he was in trouble. For once he was grateful for Methos' presence, because it turned out he was made of sterner stuff than Angel. Staring them down he simply said, "No." When Amanda made to protest, he went on, "I don't care, and I don't want to know what you are up to. I'm sure it was going to be great fun, and an enormous amusement to you; but in case you forgot we're kind of on a schedule here. We don't have time for one of your little adventures."

Angel was amazed when they didn't argue further, they just slunk back to the sofa and resumed their earlier huddle. Only now, instead of grins and giggles, they graced the room with angry glares and put upon sighs. Methos steered him away and whispered in his ear, "The trick is never to make eye contact, it's fateful, one look and they'll have you agreeing to anything just to make those pouts go away."

He just murmured his thanks and let Methos take charge of wrangling the trio. Angel would take any help he could get, he'd always had a hard time keeping Spike under control; adding Amanda and Xander into the mix, meant he knew he was in serious trouble. He figured that Methos probably had to draw on every last one of his five thousand years of experience to come out ahead in a battle of wits with those two.

Cassandra and Wes finally showed up with the results of their search; the woman looked exhausted from their night of research and she gratefully accepted a cup of coffee, then sat down and left Wes to explain what they'd found. "We tracked the crystal to a silversmith in England in the earlier nineteen hundreds. He placed it in the pommel of a silver dagger he made. It was a special order for the Watchers Council, as far as we can tell it never left their possession, which means it's probably somewhere in the rubble of the old Council headquarters."

Wes slid a set of pictures out onto the table, letting them all see what they were looking for. Whilst the others tried to think of ways to locate the dagger without being forced to dig through tonnes of rock; Xander and Spike exchanged horrified looks.

"Bloody, buggering hell!" Everyone looked at Spike, wondering what on earth had set him off. Xander had buried his face in Amanda's shoulder and was whimpering slightly. "Well it's a good news, bad news situation; good news is that Xan and I know where to lay our hands on this thing." His voice trailed off, and he let Xander finish the explanation.

"The bad news is that Giles gave it to Buffy for her birthday a couple of years back, it was supposed to have a bunch of mystical protections on it, so it became one of her favourite toys; she never leaves home without it."

Cassandra looked pleased at the news, "Well at least we know where it is, and I'm sure she won't mind giving you the dagger."

Spike just gave her an exasperated look, and explained. "Far as Buffy's concerned Angel and Wes here have gone all evil, I'm dead and Xander's supposed to be in Africa tracking down Slayers. Trust me, us lot turning up in Rome is gonna set her off right and proper. Not like she'll let us just have the thing without questions being answered. No, minute she hears the word apocalypse; she's going to be expecting to come along with us. Specially when she knows how the whelp's involved."

"We could maybe not tell her that part." At their incredulous looks, Xander continued. "Look she's really not going to take it well; I mean she doesn't even know I'm an Immortal and I'm not exactly anxious for her to find out that I died and just didn't getting around to mentioning it."

Angel was fairly quiet, the thought of having to deal with Buffy, whilst he was trying to understand his new feelings for Xander was worrying him. Plus he wasn't looking forward to having to be around The Immortal again, though now he was wondering if that name implied he was like Xander and his new friends. The thought of the arrogant Italian having to face off with Methos brought a small smile to his face.

They argued the point back and forth for a while, before Methos caused a halt to the debate; telling them that they'd just have to do whatever was necessary to get the dagger. Amanda was still voting for stealing it, that way Buffy would never have to know anything about any of them. Unfortunately while Xander and Spike enthusiastically backed that plan, they were over-ruled by everyone else.

The best they could come up with, was that Xander would go in alone to talk to Buffy, and if he had trouble convincing her about the necessity of borrowing the dagger, then he could use their bond to let Methos know he needed help. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was workable; so they headed out to Wolfram and Hart's jet, anxious to get to Rome as soon as possible.

_tbc……._


End file.
